All We've Been Missing
by hazelquill21
Summary: Missing scenes pertaining to Piper and Leo throughout the series of Charmed. Updated 4/30/11
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This story is missing scenes from the series that I wanted to be creative with. Most likely, there will be an update every week. Scenes will not go in order of the series. **

**This chapter will be based on How To Make A Quilt Out of Americans from season 2. **

He walked away, leaving her sitting alone. Her hands were folded, elbows against her knees, and her eyes were staring at the floor. He acted as if he was okay, but she knew he wasn't. There was nothing she could do, though, because her heart belonged to Leo, and it wouldn't be fair to him to go on pretending she loved him the same was she loved Leo. Leo getting his wings back changed nothing; they'd find a way to make this work. They had to.

There was no point to staying here by herself, so Piper got up, and left instructions for the rest of the night before leaving. The drive home was really quiet. Usually she'd have one of her sisters with her to keep her company, or the music going so it wouldn't be so empty inside of her head. Right now, there was complete silence. There was no need for the music right now. All that she could think about was Dan going home alone that night. Just because she knew she had to move on from him didn't make her feel any less of the guilt.

After almost getting into an accident twice from not paying attention to the road, Piper made it home. Walking into the house, she saw that it was very quiet. Perfect for talking to Leo.

" Leo?" she said out loud, hoping he wasn't too busy to talk. Almost instantly, though, blue and white orbs filled the room, and the love of her life appeared.

" Wow," she commented, " You're fast."

" I've been listening for your call," he explained. " Very patiently."

Piper smiled. She knew her call wasn't the only thing he'd been waiting patiently for. Now he deserved to get what he'd been waiting for.

" So…" he prompted.

" I did it," she told him, flat out. " We're over…Dan and I are over."

" So that means…,"

" We're official," she nodded. Butterflies were in her stomach from excitement. She could finally put her whole heart into a relationship.

Leo grinned, and moved closer to her, until their faces were inches apart. Piper closed the distance between them, and her lips brushed against his briefly, until his lips traveled down to her ear.

" I'm so glad we're together again," he whispered into her ear, " I'll do all I can to make it work."

" I'm glad too," Piper whispered back. She pulled away from him, but wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I'm going to take your on our first real date," he told her, " Say Friday night? At eight?"

" Friday night sounds perfect," she said, and he bent down to give her the first real kiss they'd shared in a long time.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you thought. A new chapter will be up next week. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	2. Want

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This chapter is based on the episode Womb Raider from season 4**

Piper stood up from the couch, and looked down at her husband. He still had a confused look on his face, even after the time since she told him about her talk with her doctor.

" You coming?" she said, hoping he didn't have to orb off or anything. She needed him right now, more than any other time.

" Yeah," he said, swallowing. His voice was a little shaky, but he straitened his face. He stood up, and took Piper's small hand into his larger one, and they said their good nights before heading out of the room.

The walk to their bedroom was quiet; all you could hear was their footsteps. Piper let go of his hand as they approached their bedroom. She walked in first, and Leo followed behind her, closing the door behind them.

Piper walked to their bed, and sunk down onto it , her arms crossed against her chest. Leo slowly walked over to her, and sat down in the spot to the left of her. He put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

" You okay?" he whispered.

She shook her head, " Not really," she said, " I mean, yeah there's a lot we can do to eventually, but why do we have to wait? Why do we have to go through all of this? We deserve this. We should almost have a baby by now, but instead we're here trying to figure out why its not happening."

" I know," Leo said, " But its not like this will _never _happen. We have to stay positive. Its not like we can't keep trying."

" I'm tired of trying," Piper said. " Its not fair. Phoebe gets married, and a few weeks later she's pregnant. Leo she wasn't even trying. Here I am, trying for six freaking months, and I still can't get pregnant. What does she have that I don't? She's been flung around by demons as much as I have, and she can still have a baby."

" I don't know, honey," Leo said, leaning his head against her hair, " I wish I did so I could make you feel better."

" Its not fair!" Piper said again, even more anger in her voice, tears flowing freely down her face, " I mean am I doing something wrong? Something wrong that would make me not get to have the little girl I want so badly? "

" No baby," Leo assured her, " You're doing everything right, its just…its not happening right away, because…I don't know why, but after all we've been through, I know it will happen."

" I want it to happen now," she said, in a small voice. She sighed, and rested her face against his shoulder. It was times like this she felt so helpless, " Leo what are we going to do?"

" We try," he said, " And if that doesn't work, we look into those options. We can discuss them if you want."

Piper took a deep breath, and pulled away from him.

" Well, my mind crossed adoption," she said, and then shook her head." But that wouldn't be my little girl. I want to carry my child, and feel the baby inside me, and bring the baby into the world."

" Me too," Leo agreed.

" In vitro is also an option," she went on, lacing her fingers with his, " But I would rather our baby be made out of our love…"

Leo put a finger to her lips to silence her, " It'll all be okay, Piper," he said, softly, " I promise you."

Piper smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. He cupped her face with his hands, enjoying the connection between them.

" We also have the fun option," Piper said, breaking away from him.

Leo laughed, and pulled her back towards him, reconnecting their lips. They fell onto the bed, leaving their worries to the side.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up in about a week. **


	3. Happiness

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**This chapter is based on Witch Way Now from season 4.**

**I decided I wanted to update twice this week, so enjoy. **

" Hi, baby," Piper cooed at her stomach, as the Angel of Destiny made his departure. The door slammed closed, but neither her, nor her sisters seemed to notice. They were too wrapped up in the joy of something worked so hard for.

Piper suddenly noticed that the person she should _really _be celebrating with wasn't there. She looked ahead to see him still frozen in place; right where they had been leaning in to share another kiss. Little did they know that in just a few minutes they'd get the news they'd been waiting for.

" Could you, um…" she said, straightening up a bit, " Give me some time with my husband?"

" No problem." Phoebe said, backing away from her, " Congratulations."

" Good luck," Paige grinned towards the still frozen Leo, " Congratulations, honey."

Piper smiled, and watched as they ran towards the kitchen, giggling. When she knew they were all the way in the kitchen, she looked towards Leo, still frozen. It had seemed like a shorter time he was frozen the last time the angel had frozen him.

" Leo?" she said, walking closer to him, tapping his shoulder gently. He seemed to come to life, blinking in confusion.

" What just happened?" he said.

" The angel froze you again," she explained. "And we made our decision. Looks like you still have your charges to look over."

" That's great, honey," he said, grinning down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Not only are we still your charges," she said, slowly, "But you also have a brand new charge."

Confusion spread across Leo's face, " What?" he said.

" You see," she said, grinning, " When just before the angel left, he let me in on a little secret."

" And what would that secret be?"

" Leo, honey," she said, " I'm pregnant."

A grin spread across Leo's face, and he gathered her into his arms, without saying a word. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

" That's the best news I've gotten in a while," he said, pulling away from her, " See? I told you everything would work out."

" Yeah, yeah," Piper smiled, and kissed him once more.

With that, Leo orbed them upstairs to their bedroom.

If they hadn't been faced with the decision of giving up their powers just a few days ago, this weeks demon attack would have been even more aggravating. It wasn't as if it was an upper level demon, but a world without demons sounded very enticing. But that would also mean that they wouldn't have their powers, and wouldn't who they are.

They found themselves trying to vanquish a stupid pesky upper. level demon, was attacking them. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo had been really protective of their now pregnant sister and wife, so naturally they wanted to get to the bottom of this really fast. His ultimate goal: to kill them of course. Piper had tried to blow him up, only for him to get away. They found themselves scanning the Book to find a vanquish for this demon.

" There we go," Piper said, pointing to a page that had a picture of the demon that had attacked them, " A Saturn demon. Upper, like we thought. Preys on happiness. Watch, he's probably trying to take over the underworld."

" Great," Paige said, sarcastically, " What does it say about vanquishing it?"

" There's a vanquishing potion in here, incase he comes back," Phoebe said.

" Okay," Piper said, " We should get to making that potion, incase he comes back before we're ready."

They left the attic, and went to the kitchen to make the potion. Once they got the ingredients out, and Paige started on it. She had this new witch kick ever since she found out she was going to be an aunt.

" Okay, clockwise, and drop powdered toadstool in," she said out loud, reading from the book. She started to stir, and dropped the ingredient in.

" Wait, Paige, that says clockwise!" Phoebe exclaimed, but it was too late. The potion had blown up in her sisters face, smoke everywhere.

" Oh my god," Piper gasped.

Paige fanned the smoke out of her face, and stepped to the side.

" I can't believe I read that wrong," she said, taking in a deep breath.

She noticed Leo, Phoebe, and Piper staring at her, " What?" she said.

" Paige, I think that mistake did more than ruin the potion," Piper said, smirking, " Your hairs red."

" What?" Paige gasped.

" It may have been the powdered toadstool mixed with something else you put in there," Phoebe said, "Here look."

She went over to her pocketbook, which was on the kitchen table, and pulled out a medium sized make-up mirror. Paige grabbed it from her, and looked into it.

"Oh my god," she said, staring at the mirror, " I can't believe I'm saying this, but its not that bad. This would probably cost a fortune in a salon. I can't believe I did this with a potion."

Piper , Phoebe, and Leo laughed. Only Paige.

**A/N: please review. I've never seen anything with Paige's potion accident, so I thought I'd give it a try. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	4. Sunshine

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This chapter will be based between the episodes Saving Private Leo and Bite Me. I know its going back, but like I said, this fic will have no order of scenes. **

" You are my sunshine," Piper heard a soft voice through a haze of sleep, " My only sunshine. You make me _happy _when skies are gray."

She lazily opened her eyes to see her husband smiling down at her, his mouth moving, " You'll never know dear, how much I _love _you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

She grinned. That was one of the things she loved most about him. He always woke her up in the sweetest ways, as cliché as they were. As cliché as they were, she still loved it, because it warmed her heart even in tough times like they were in at the moment.

" Morning sunshine," he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

" Morning," she said, sleepily, her eyes opening more, " Have a nice sleep?"

He grinned, and kissed her cheek.

" You think we did it last night?" her voice was low, because it wasn't something she wanted to discuss, but they had to.

Leo sighed, and took her hands into his, " I'm not sure, sweetheart," he said, in the same low voice she had used, and then grinned, the sides of his eyes crinkling the way she loved, " Personally, I think we did."

Piper giggled. The night _had _been amazing. Leo had orbed in after helping a charge, and Piper had been waiting for him with a candle light dinner. After dinner, they had went upstairs, taken a shower together, not exactly getting clean, and then moved their activities to their bedroom.

She grinned, and moved her hand down to her stomach. What did it feel like to be pregnant? Even though women went months without knowing they were pregnant, was there a different feeling?

Leo's hands moved, and were placed on top of hers. They lied like that, until Piper had to use the bathroom.

" I'll be back," she told him, as she headed towards the bathroom door, " And then maybe…we can do a little more trying?"

He grinned, " Hurry back," he said.

She walked into the bathroom, and thoughts of the past few months interrupted her happiness. The amount of times she had walked through this door with hope, only to leave them with the feeling of utter failure. Four months of trying with no luck. What were they doing wrong? If anything, they were trying harder than anyone else. Or it felt like that.

Later that day, Piper decided she wanted to make a pot roast for dinner. In the past week or so, she hadn't made anything too interesting for dinner, and tonight was the perfect night. Maybe she would invite Phoebe and Cole over, too. She hadn't seen Phoebe in so long, since she moved into the pent house with Cole. It bothered her so much that her sister wasn't there, but she wouldn't tell Phoebe that. Remembering back to when she had first gotten married, she had wanted so bad to live on her own with Leo, and now that Phoebe had this opportunity, she couldn't take it from her.

As she waited for the spices to set into the meat, she sat down with her date book to remind herself what was going on with everything for the week. At the end of the week she had Nickelback playing at P3, but that wasn't what suddenly caught her eye. Two days before the present date had a circle around it. Had she missed something that had to be done, or a shipment at P3, or something else equally important. It was then she noticed a small red dot in the corner of the square that held the date.

_Oh my gosh _she thought to herself. _I can't believe that got passed me. _She was two days late, and she hadn't even noticed. Ever since she and Leo had started trying, she kept track of her period strictly. Having a baby was something she really wanted, so she made sure she knew when she was ovulating, and when her period was supposed to come, and everything else. Being a couple of days late could only mean one thing: She was pregnant.

Turning off the stove, she quickly made her way upstairs to her bathroom, only one thought in her head. Once she got to the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, and pulled out one of the many boxes stacked inside. If this told her the one thing she wanted to see, she wouldn't need the rest of them. But that would be more than a miracle and a half. Her heart was racing, because she was so excited that this was finally happening. God had answered her prayers, and gifting her and Leo with the most wonderful gift he could give to them.

Doing everything that the box told her to, she waited. It told her she would have to wait a minute and a half to find out the results. A minute and a half away from finding out if she was pregnant. If she and Leo had finally succeeded after four months of trying to conceive.

That minute and a half felt longer than she had ever waited for anything. Longer than any of the other times she had been in the same spot doing the same thing.

Finally, the test was finished, with shaking hands, and a heart beating a million miles a minute, she flipped the test over from its upside down position on the counter. Her eyes scanned the results, and her heart stopped.

The words _Not Pregnant _haunted the screen. Ghosts of the past four months.

Tears quickly filling her eyes, she vowed not to tell Leo about this. It would break his heart if he knew that she had gotten so excited to be so disappointed. She shoved the test back into the box, and bent down next to the bathroom garbage pail to shove it all the way to the bottom. She ripped toilet paper from the toilet paper holder next to the pail, and shoved it on top of everything else. There was no way Leo could see it, and suspect that she thought she was pregnant. Walking out of the room she felt sick to her stomach.

Who was she going to talk to about this besides Leo? She didn't know how comfortable Paige would be talking about something like this, but there was always Phoebe. Phoebe would definitely be open to talking about it, if she ever got the time.

**A/N: Please review. The part of Bite Me, where Phoebe and Piper were talking in the grave yard, and Piper confessed that her test was negative too always made me want to write that missing scene. So I hope you enjoyed it. An update will be up next week. **

**-SapphireRose21-**


	5. First

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This chapter is based off of the episode Wicca Envy. Enjoy!**

This was a first for her. Totally different than she had ever been. She had always been the shy and reserved one, not the one to actually go forth with a desire. She had never been so brazen to actually ask a guy that she liked out. That " take a chance" gene that Phoebe had referred to must have transferred to her just before she went down the stairs and saw Leo standing there with his tool belt on.

She didn't really know what she should be worried about. After all she knew how he really felt, even though he didn't remember. The kiss they shared was still etched in her mind, yet not making it easier for her to get the courage to start that up again.

They had set their first date to be a couple of days after he had said yes going out sometime. Piper decided she'd just have him over to the Manor, and she'd cook for him. She figured there was nothing like a home cooked meal on the first date. Okay, so maybe it'd be a better idea to go out to dinner, but she liked this idea better. She was going to make crab sauté with linguine pasta. Of course it was Phoebe's idea.

The door bell ringing at seven made her a little nervous. He was here, and this was finally happening. What if she screwed up and made him suddenly be repulsed by her? High school thinking, but still valid.

She answered the door to see him standing behind it. He was wearing a white shirt with a light blue button down over it with a pair of jeans. Not very different from usual, but it felt different, because they were meeting for pleasure rather than work.

" Hi," she said with a smile, " How are you?"

"Good," he said, " How about you?"

" Good, too," she said, " Why don't you come in?"

He nodded, and stepped over the threshold.

" Gotta tell you," he said, " it's a little weird coming here for pleasure rather than work. But a good weird. I like it better."

She laughed. He had yet to be here without a tool belt and tools with him, at least until now.

" I made us dinner," she said, " Crab sauté with linguine pasta. I hope you like it."

" Of course I do," he said, " As you told me it went really well at Quake, so I'm looking forward to it."

" You remembered," she said. Just before asking him out, she had had a whole conversation about the meal doing great at the restaurant, and he remembered. It was definitely a good sign that maybe this could go well. He liked to listen. Not many guys out there actually listened to you. They pretended they were listening to reel you in. You thought they cared, but it was just a game.

" Ah, of course," he shifted his weight, " Its nice to listen to you."

The shared a smile, and she said, " Why don't we go eat, and we can talk more?"

" Sounds good."

They walked to the kitchen together, and he helped her set the table.

" Looks really great," he said, as they sat down across from the seat she was going to sit down on.

" Thank you," she said, " Try it and tell me what you think."

He picked up his fork, and took some of the linguine and meat, before taking a bite. After a few chews, his eyes closed, and he smiled.

" Excellent," he said, when he finished chewing, " I agree with the customers at the restaurant."

" Glad you like it," she said, taking a bite of her own food.

They talked while they ate, and it felt really comfortable to Piper. There was no point of tension or confusion of what to talk about next. Everything seemed to flow really well.

" I have to thank you for making dinner tonight," he said, as they cleaned up the table, " It was really nice of you. I would have loved to take you out, but this was even better than any restaurant."

" I agree," she said, looking into his eyes. They seemed to twinkle in the light as he smiled at her, and he inched closer to her. Before she knew it, they were inches apart, and she could feel his breath on her face. Slowly she put the plate she was holding how, and he closed the gap between them, his lips covering hers. It was just as blissful as she remembered the kiss that he didn't remember. Even in the beginning stages, the world around her dissolved.

Pretty soon---she wasn't sure how, because it was very unlike her---both of their shirts were off and draped across the back of one of the chairs. It felt so right, that she didn't listen to the voice that said she never did this with a guy on a first date.

" Leo," she breathed, as she felt his lips penetrating her neck. It was hard to talk, her heart thumping in her chest ready to jump out. She placed her hands on his chest that was still covered with his white wife-beater, " My sisters could come home any second, don't you think…"

" We don't have to if you don't want to…" he said, pulling away from her, a serious look in his eyes.

" No," she waved him off, " I really do, but I think we should go up to my bedroom…where its more private, and more…comfortable."

" Good idea," his lips returned to her neck, but his arms reached out for his blue t-shirt, " Here, put this on."

He helped her get the blue button down shirt on, looked at her.

" You can tell me if you don't want to…" he said.

" Don't worry," she said, giving him a kiss, " I really want to…" She looked down, and continued after looking back up, " And I can tell you want to, also."

He laughed, and started to lead her out of the room, both of them laughing.

It turned out that her sisters picked that exact time to come home, and after a quick freeze, she and Leo were headed upstairs. They got up to her door, and their lips connected again, his hands making their way through her hair. When they got into the room, he led her to the bed, and bent her down onto it.

--

Piper awoke to the sun in the morning, and took a deep breath. She smiled at the memory of the night before. The night went more than she expected, to say the least. She had frozen him a couple of times , the first time an accident, and it was wonderful.

" Morning," she heard a voice say next to her.

Her smile got bigger as she realized that he there, his arm draped across her bare stomach.

" Morning to you, too," she said, quietly, " How did you sleep."

" Great," he said, " Better than I have in a long time. How about you?"

" Great, too," she said.

He grinned, and leaned in to kiss her.

" I have to go to work soon. I told my boss I'd be in early," she said, sensing where this was going, when he didn't pull away, " Or else I'd stay right here with you and continue the festivities of last night, which were amazing by the way."

" You don't have to go right now, right?"

She shook her head.

" So stay here with me just a little while longer."

A little while longer turned into a lot more time spent in bed together.

" Okay, now I really have to go," she said, looking at her alarm clock, after he rolled away from her.

" Alright," she said, " But I'll be down before you go. Don't leave before I say goodbye."

" Okay," she said, and rolled out of bed, even if she didn't want to.

So she became a different person over the course of the night before. A different person who took chances. Maybe it was Phoebe's spirit possessing her, maybe not, but all she knew was it was worth it.

She took a shower, got dressed, and made her way downstairs, hoping to miss her sisters who would have entirely too many questions for her.

**A/N: Okay, so it took me way too long to update, but for that I apologize. School started, and I've been in way over my head. I'll try to update when I can next. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	6. Argument

**A/N:I don't own charmed. If I did, these scenes would have really happened. **

**This scene is based on the events between Trial By Magic and Lost and Bound. I tried my best to come up with a creative way to show how Piper and Leo got to not speaking to each other by Lost and Bound. I hope I did it justice. Hope you enjoy. **

" I can't believe how well you fixed that door," Piper commented, as she and her husband, Leo, crawled into bed the night of the never ending day. What had seemed like a relief, proving an innocent man innocent, had turned into just the climax of the situation. There had still been a demon to contend with , like always. But in the end, everything turned out okay. Like most times, anyway. And through the damage, her lovely husband was there to fix what had been destroyed--this time the front door. She really was lucky to have a such a handyman for a husband, " Thanks, honey."

" No problem," he said, as he pulled on pajama pants to sleep in, " Hey how many times do you think we've had to replace stained glass over the past three and a half years?"

Piper laughed, " Too many to count," she said, " Stained glass isn't cheap you know?"

Leo grinned, and slid into bed next to his wife, " I know," he said, pulling the covers on top of him, " You know what else isn't cheap?"

Piper rolled her eyes. He was going to try and have _that_ conversation with her again.

" I know that's a segue" Piper said, " But, I'm not ready to make a decision, and you know that."

" I know, honey," he pulled himself closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, " But, I almost feel like you think you're going to be alone with this. Because you aren't. I'm here, and I will be. I really want to have a baby."

" I do too, maybe just not right now. Its not even that I feel alone," she said, " I just feel like it isn't safe to have a baby when we live dangerous lives like we do. Imagine if we had a baby with the situation today. We wouldn't be able to protect it."

" I know it seems like that," Leo said, "But we can do this. We can protect our baby."

Piper sighed, " What also worries me, is the powers she's is going to have," she admitted, " I mean, Paige has got a grip on her powers, but…"

" I was thinking we'd bind her powers," Leo said.

Piper frowned, " Why would we do that?" she asked. Bind her child's powers. Why would he even suggest that. No. She wouldn't do that. She spent twenty years not knowing she was a witch, and she had had to scramble to learn everything just as being a witch became dangerous for her to handle. She spent those years being someone she wasn't destined to be, somewhat like a fraud. There was no way she'd let her daughter---as far away in the future she was---have a life like that.

" Well, Piper," he said, " Your grandmother bound your powers, and I think you were a lot safer. Plus she'll be living in a non-magical world. Think of the secrets she'll be forced to keep. I don't want her to have to deal with that burden."

" Who said magic was a burden?" Piper sat up, suddenly not as tired as she had been before, " Leo this is insane. I will not lie to my child."

" I didn't say lie to her," Leo pointed out, " I _said _I wanted to keep her away from the harm that comes with having powers."

" I can't believe you're even suggesting this," Piper sunk down into the bed, and turned her back towards him, " I want her to be who she is. And you of all people, who tried to convince me that my power to blow things up was a gift, doesn't want our child to have the gift of magic."

" All I said was suggest we bind her powers until she's old enough to learn how to use them properly." Leo said, " I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

" Well it is," Piper pulled the comforter closer to her, so it was covering her whole body, " I'm really tired, and I really don't feel like discussing this right now."

" Fine," Leo said, shocked at her complete unwillingness to hear why he wanted to do this.

The next day, Piper woke up, a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why until she remembered the conversation she had with her husband the night before. More like argument. Most would say she shouldn't get upset over his suggestion, but no one would understand why she didn't even want to discuss that. For the past twenty or so years not knowing she was a witch. Somehow she thought if she had known all along, and been taught how to control her powers at a young age, getting a new power wouldn't have fazed her. It would make her feel much more able to guide a child who has powers they don't understand yet. Plus it took way too long to catch up to learn about witchcraft. And even if they bound her powers, and told her about everything and taught her…she would feel powerless to everything around her. She couldn't let that happen. Up until last night, she didn't even know when she would be _ready _to have a baby, and she was worrying about this.

After getting dressed, she went down to the kitchen. Phoebe was already down there making coffee.

" You look like you didn't get much sleep," she commented, as Piper trudged in, and dropped herself onto a chair at the center island.

" I don't think I did," Piper admitted, putting her elbows on the island so she could rest her chin in her hands, " Leo and I got into an argument last night."

" About what?" Phoebe asked, pouring herself a cup, while looking over at Piper. When she was done with her cup, she poured her sister a cup, and brought them over to where she was sitting.

" Thanks," Piper said, graciously taking the cup.

" Where is Leo anyway?" she asked, leaning her head against her palm.

Piper shrugged, " Probably with a charge," she said, " We got into an argument about the baby."

Phoebe's head shot up straight, " Are you pregnant?" she cried.

Piper shook her head, " No, I'm not," she said, and he sister calmed down, " Leo and I just don't see eye to eye on the fundamentals about the child we have yet to conceive, that I don't even know when I'm going to be ready to have."

" What did you argue about, honey?"

" Nothing, its just…"

But Piper got cut off by her husband orbing into the room.

" Hi," he said, as soon as the white and blue lights disappeared, " Sorry I had to leave so early. A charge was in trouble."

" That's okay," Piper said, in a low voice, " I actually have to get to the store early, so I'll see you later."

She pushed herself off of the chair, and made her way out of the room. She shouldn't have been surprised, when Leo followed her.

" Wait, I think we should continue talking about what we were talking about last night," he put a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped walking. She turned towards him.

" Fine, then talk," she said, " But I'm not about to change my opinion."

He led her into the living room so they could sit down , " I just want our daughter to be safe, is all," he said, " And I think binding her powers will keep her safe."

" And binding her powers may not do that," Piper pointed out, " What if a demon attacks and she gets hurt in the cross fire, because she's powerless?"

" That wouldn't happen." he insisted, " We won't let it,"

" A lot of things that we didn't think would happen," Piper said, trying to be patient,

" Happened. There's nothing that could have changed that. Binding her powers won't change that."

" Magic is a lot to worry about," Leo said, " But if we bound her powers, then that would be a lot less she'd have to worry about dealing with."

" I can't keep having this conversation." Piper said, angrily, " I still have to go to the store, and I'm sure you have a charge to help."

**A/N: Please review. I'd really like to see what you for reading. I'll get the next one up as soon as its written. **

**-sapphirerose21-  
**


	7. Safe

**A/N: I don't own charmed. This scene takes place in between Charmed and Dangerous and Three Faces of Phoebe. Enjoy!**

The event she had been waiting for-the Source was finally defeated. There was no better way to celebrate that fact then to sit back at the club, as careless as she had been about three and a half years ago. And as she and her sisters toasted her sister who wasn't there to celebrate, she couldn't help but feel even happier that they were a little bit safer than before.

"What do you say we go home and get started on our future?" her husband's prompt made her remember the double meaning the word 'safe' had. 'When it's _safe_' they had promised each other. And now it was, with the Source out of their lives. It _was _safe, but after the day she had just endured, she was tired.

"What do you say we go home and sleep," she suggested, quickly, before her sisters could say anything, "and get started on that future tomorrow night?"

It hurt her to say it, with making him wait so long already for something he'd been waiting for, for sixty years, but she really wasn't in the mood for anything but sleep and relaxation at the moment.

Her sisters laughed, and Leo rolled his eyes. She stood up, and pushed him away from the table, leading him towards the stairs that went up to the exit.

They drove home in silence, Leo at the wheel. Something about the dull hum of the radio, and whatever song was playing on the station, relaxed her. Because now the only thing she had to worry about was going to sleep with both eyes closed instead of with one eye open. It was so relaxing, she felt herself drifting off.

As Leo pulled into the driveway, he peered over at his wife, and his heart melted. Her head was leaning against the window, and she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. He couldn't bear to wake her, because he knew she hadn't been able to sleep completely well since her sister's death, and now she didn't have to worry about any of the threats that had taken Prue's life.

So he lifted her out of the car, and cradled her into his arms, protectively. Her petite figure molded into his body automatically, her head resting comfortably against his chest, without her ever waking up. She must have been really tired. Usually, at a slight disturbance, his wife would wake up. It came with the territory. Unfortunately, demons didn't care what time it was when they attacked.

He carried her up to the house, and orbed when he figured he was hidden enough to do so. He landed in their bedroom, right at the foot of their bed. He knew she would need to get into some comfortable pajamas, but that would mean waking her up. So he slowly walked over to her side of the bed, and gently placed her on it. She quickly snuggled up to the bed and her pillow, making a smile appear on his face.

Deciding it was time for him to also get some sleep; he got into some pajamas, and got into bed. Just as he got comfortable, he saw Piper's head move slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Goodnight," she whispered, "Love you."

He grinned, snuggling up to her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Love you," he whispered back.

Piper was strangely happy when she woke up the next morning; she remembered she should be. She and her sisters had defeated the worst evil there was just the day before. There was a lot of celebrating to do.

"But first things first," she thought, reaching to the side of her, praying to go he was there. She had a lot to make up for; she had almost lost him once again. In the moments she had felt like maybe this was it. Maybe there were no more get out of jail free cards. The whole time outside of planning how to save him she thought about how they were on their way to bigger and better things if they could succeed. How she hadn't been able to share the greatest thing in life with him just yet. That just proved to her that she couldn't put it off any longer, and even if she did the night before-It hadn't been the right time. From this point forward there were no more fears or sleep to fight off.

Her hand grazed his warm body, and she felt the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept. It was calming her to know he was there and not swept away. It felt almost normal.

Her hand moved from his body to his face. It was rough under her fingers. Suddenly she felt his hand come out of nowhere to cover hers, his eyes unopened. His thumb stroked the tip of her hand, and his body moved onto its side to face her before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he whispered his voice raspy with morning.

"Good morning," she said, "I'm going to make a nice breakfast this morning. How does that sound?"

"Great," he said.

"But, before that," she said, "I'd like to do something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Let me give you a hint," she lifted her head so their faces were in range of each other, and she kissed him softly.

His arms wrapped themselves around her, and he relaxed into her hiss.

"Ready to get started on our future?" he said, when she pulled away from him.

"I am," she said, now serious.

And the next two hours were about them, how much they loved each other, and how much they wanted to prove that to the world.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I always thought there was a reason Leo was so…happy when Piper brought out the food in "Three faces of Phoebe". Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**

**-sapphirerose21-  
**


End file.
